Current adjustable bed frames are typically constructed from numerous discrete steel or aluminum components. Because of the number of components, assembly of current adjustable bed frames is time-consuming and challenging. Additionally, because the traditional materials used in construction are heavy, shipping traditional adjustable bed frames is costly and inefficient.